


Je rêve toujours à toi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Suna Lovers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Love, Love, SasoTema, the Akatsuki didn't attack Suna
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ce soir encore, comme tous les soirs depuis que tu es parti je pense à toi.





	Je rêve toujours à toi

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court, j'en suis assez fière.

Ce soir encore, comme tous les soirs depuis que tu es parti je pense à toi. Je suis assise à la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui donne sur la maison où tu as vécu pendant des années. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré que cela me soit interdit. 

Je me brosse les cheveux, sans y prêter attention, et cela ne m'étonnerait guère si je m’apercevais que je suis sur la même mèche depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout en me coiffant je revois mon passé, mes souvenirs avec toi. Je me suis jurée de t'oublier, de tourner la page et tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Je ne sais pas qui s'y refuse entre ma tête et mon cœur, mais je sais que l'un des deux ne veut pas te remplacer. 

Comment le pourrais-je alors que je retrouve dans tous les garçons que je croise ; Kankuro a ta passion pour les marionnettes, Gaara a tes cheveux rouges, Naruto a ton obstination, Sasuke porte le prestige de son clan comme tu portais le tien, Shino est aussi antisocial que toi, Kiba a ta franchise, Shikamaru est un génie tout comme toi, Choji a ta gentillesse (même si rares sont les personnes qui connaissaient cette partie de ta personnalité). Enfin tu as l'air impassible de Neji et tu manipules tes pantins avec autant de grâce que Lee lorsqu'il utilise ses techniques de taijutsu. 

Ils ne t'égalent cependant pas, et je peux affirmer sans trop me tromper que face à toi aucun d'entre eux ne survivraient. Tu es intelligent, tu es fort et tu es dangereux, tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'aider, tu es l'homme que toutes les femmes rêvent d'épouser. Automatiquement ma main qui ne tient pas la brosse, se porte à mon cou et place le collier caché sous mon t-shirt et le positionne par-dessus ce dernier. Au bout de ce collier se trouve ton prénom écrit dans la langue d'ici, c'était un présent que tu avais reçu lors du dernier anniversaire que tu avais fêté avec tes parents en vie. Je l'avais trouvé, caché dans ta chambre, le soir où j'avais apprit que tu étais parti. 

Ce soir là j'avais été incapable de m'endormir, et étais donc discrètement sortie de chez moi. Je m'étais rendue chez toi et étais directement montée dans ta chambre. J'étais restée plusieurs longues minutes à l'entrée, envahie par les moments merveilleux que nous avions passé ici. Ensuite j'avais déambulé dans la pièce, et m'étais souvenue de la cachette secrète dont tu m'avais parlé. Je l'avais ouverte et en avait extrait ton collier. J'avais deviné que tu ne l'avais pas oublié ou laisser ici par hasard. Tu me l'avais offert, tu savais que j'adorais le voir autour de ton cou. Était-ce une preuve, était-ce pour que je me souvienne de toi et te maudisse avant de te rayer de ma vie, aujourd'hui encore je l'ignorais. 

Je quitte le monde des songes, et lève les yeux vers le ciel, il est magnifique, emplit d'étoiles qui étincellent. Je les contemple en pensant à toi, je me demande si tu les vois toi aussi, si tu penses à moi en les admirant. Cela fait des années qu'on ne t'a pas aperçu mais moi je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu es encore en vie. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir, pas sans m'avoir revu au moins une dernière fois. 

Une étoile filante traverse le ciel, j'ai beau ne pas être superstitieuse je fais tout de même un vœu. 

« Sasori, rentre à la maison que je me blottisse à nouveau dans tes bras. »


End file.
